Second Chances
by AddictionForFanFiction
Summary: Second Chances is all about Ronnie and Jack's wedding which will air on T.V in November 10'. When Ronnie finds out what Jack has been up to, Jack also finds out what Ronnie has been up to. When the secret is revealed, will they have a perfect wedding?
1. Prologue

_There she was, wearing a wedding dress, walking down the aisle. She thought that it would be perfect, now the picture of her father lay there in her head, traumatising her. _

_Everyone was attending the wedding; there was no turning back or any shocking scenes._

**Prologue**

Ronnie and Jack sat on the couch, in the Queen Victoria. They were drinking in the pub for their last night as singles night. Roxy came by, giving free drinks out to the people in the pub. Glenda also came by, giving free discounts to the pub's special lunch at the Vic later that today.

"Ronnie, it's me!" a voice perked up. It was Max with Abi. They came into the Vic, holding a bouquet of flowers. Ronnie jumped up, reaching for the bouquet.

"Max, you shouldn't have," Jack said, sighing and hugging Ronnie.

Abi sat down, "Dad, can we eat now?" she asked, eyeing the pasta Glenda had prepared earlier.

"Yeah sure," Max said, running to Glenda who suddenly stopped giving stuff to the people in the pub.

"Glenda, we need to talk," Max said, glancing at Jack and Ronnie.

Glenda stepped out the bar, following Max outside. They walked to an alley where Max handed money to Glenda.

"Your money to sabotage the wedding," he announced. Glenda smiled, watching Zainab and Massood walking by with Kamil.

**That was the prologue, the chapter begins when Glenda walks out of the alley.**


	2. The One Who Murdered Love

Glenda walked out of the alley-way and into the Queen Vic. Everyone stared at her, stunned in motion. Glenda, who suddenly grabbed a drink from the bar decided to sit down with Ronnie.

"Listen love, it's time to give you this," Glenda announced, passing a box to her. Ronnie openedthe box. She stared at the item, glancing at it for so long. Glenda noticed Ronnie's face glow, the face she wanted her daughter to have for so long.

"Mum, it's beautiful!" Ronnie gasped, hugging her mother along the gasping. Jack was talking to Max when he saw the ring shine and sparkle in the light. He wheeled himself over and kissed Ronnie.

"It's beautiful Glenda, thanks for the ring," Jack said, glancing at the doors. He noticed someone speaking to Roxy; that someone was with a girl. Then he noticed who 'that someone' was. It was Selena and Penny.

Jack turned round. He didn't want to see Selena. They came at the wrong time, the night before Jack's wedding. Jack gulped, stunned at what he just saw.

Roxy leapt towards Ronnie and Jack, guiding Selena and Penny. Penny wheeled herself like her father did nowadays. Penny parked her wheelchair close to her dad. Then she looked up, her dad sat there, stunned. Selena sat down close to Ronnie and placed her bag on the floor.

"Glenda, we meet again," Selena said. Glenda opened her mouth, but then Billy called her.

"Glenda, the tap is stuck," Billy called to Glenda. Glenda got up, attending Billy's needs.

"Selena, what was the need to come back to Walford? Why did you come back?" Jack asked, wheeling to Ronnie who was still glancing at the ring her mother gave her.

"I thought you had feelings for me," Selena cried.

"Selena, I never had feelings for you. The only person I have in my life and need is Ronnie, I never loved you, never, absolutely never you. " Jack sighed, locking his phone.

Penny started crying, horrified at her father's announcement. Selena and Penny wasted their time coming back here.

**The Cafe**

Lauren was slumped on a table when her order was called out.

"Bacon butty, mayo dip and chips," Peter announced. Lauren jumped up, reaching for her food.

"Here you go Lauren, oh and wanna hang out tonight at 8?" Peter asked, clutching his t-shirt.

"Sure Peter," Lauren said. Lucy entered the cafe as Lauren sat down to her table.

"Luce!" Lauren exclaimed, shoving a chip with mayo dip smothered all over it in her mouth.

"Laur, you all right?" Lucy asked, sitting down with Lauren. They both sat down on the same table, Lucy ate Lauren's food, glancing at Peter.

"You and Pete back together?" Lucy asked shoving a chip in her mouth.

"Yeah a bit back together, you know what I am? Yeah?" Lauren said.

Lucy sort of knew what she meant, well she thought she did.

"Ian, I just sorted that order out!" Jane moaned, asking Marie to take over her shift.

"Need to pop out," she told Marie.

"Love, I can cover your shift for you, anytime you like," Ian assured Jane.

"Yeah, and I can pull any guy I want! Ian I can do what I want and I want Marie to cover me." Jane assured Ian. Ian snapped at Marie, telling her to quit.

"No I won't quit!" Marie snapped. Ian threw his tea-towel on the floor.

"Ian!" Jane cried as he left the cafe.

Ian and Jane fought loads of times, even at their wedding. Their love was combined with comfort and joy. No one knows how they can love each other after many years.

**Patrick's house**

"Eh Lucas, you there? I need some rum. Go to the supermarket please and get some for your Patrick," Patrick said, dishing the food on the table. Pat and Patrick were having a nice dinner together for a change.

"Chill con carnie, your favourite!" Patrick exclaimed, serving Pat her food. She squealed with delight, pouring sauce on her food.

"Patrick, you shouldn't have!" Pat cried. She was about to speak when Lucas entered the room.

"Got the rum!" he said, giving the rum to Patrick who was tucking in. Pat, who stared at Lucas very hard shot up.

"Patrick, I don't think I can stay around this man for long. I gotta go. " Pat said, going home.

**The Masala Queen Unit**

"Tamwar, get my pot of chillies!" Zainab called. Zainab runs the Masala Queen with her husband, Massood and son Tamwar and also Syed who is also Zainab and Massood's son. Syed had just entered the unit when Zainab finished their order for Lauren's dad, Max. Max was hosting a dinner party for Ronnie and Jack. Max had ordered 400 samosas, 400 bhajis, 400 curries and 400 rices (rice with curries). Max had just popped in the unit, checking on his food...

**End of part one of the chapter.**


End file.
